New Century Zero High
by JaDePh0eNiX
Summary: What if the people of New Century attended high school? What would it be like? How would Leena, Bit, Naomi, and the others be different? A partner fic of Guardian Force High with Black Fireball.
1. Love just Bit me in the heart

**Author's Note**: Okay, this is the first fanfic I'm writing. So please no flames. Try to keep everything positive please… I really do not want to be regretful for writing a fic. If the people are a little OOC then I'm sorry. (They curse like pretty much all high school students do.) This is a partner fic with Black Fireball. She is writing Guardian Force High. Okay this idea just came to me… I just had to think of something kinda creative… Enjoy…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Zoids, or any other company that relates to it *sniff* I want a Zoid… and an organoid… 

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

            "Hey Leena!"

Leena walked into high school, and again was greeted by many students.

"Hi Naomi. What's up?" (A/N: okay, please just PRETEND they're friends)

"Oh, haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"We're getting a new student! I think he's coming today…"

"Oh?"

"Yep! Maybe now you can get rid of Harry!"

Leena thought about it for a moment. She finally could get rid of Harry, but did she really have to be a part of more people's lives?

"I do want to get rid of Harry, but how is that going to happen"

"Well as long as it looks like you're dating the new guy, but all you really have to do is hangout…"

"Good…"

They entered class and the bell rang shortly after. Leena stared at the door for an hour, but still no boy came… Her inner smile slowly vanished as time passed. When she was finally discouraged the door opened…

There stood a boy with golden hair. Her eyes gaping and her mouth slightly open, she silently mouthed a thought to herself. 

Naomi noticed Leena's expression and whacked her in the head.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"Did you really want him to see your pitiful expression?"

Leena would have punched anyone who said that to her in the face, but instead for once, she blushed.

The new student seemed to have noticed her blushing, and smirked unnoticeably to most people. Leena noticed though, and blushed deeper. 

"Oh! Kelly!! Kelly!!"

"What is it Cris?"

"He's awfully cute…"

Leena was about to stand up in rage, but luckily Naomi was there to withhold her.

"So let's see… your name is…," spoke the teacher.

"Bit Cloud."

"Right, well Bit, why not take a seat next to…"

Leena suddenly shoved Naomi off her seat, and ordered her to stay down on the floor. Naomi cursed at her, but she didn't care.

"… Cris Tasker."

Leena cursed under her breath. "Damn…"

Naomi climbed back on her seat, but couldn't help feeling sorry for her friend as she watched Cris Tasker already flirting with the new student.

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

            Bit smiled nervously as the brunette told him all about her life, which was already too much for him. He wanted to get away from her badly, too badly. That redheaded girl he saw when he first walked in, that his eyes automatically turned to, repeatedly appeared in his mind and thoughts. He tried to stay focused, but Cris already noticed.

            "Something on you mind Bit?"

            "No nothing, just um… feels different being here. That's all it is…"

            Cris giggled and Bit forced on a smile. 

            "By the way, how _do_ you feel as a new eleventh grader at our school?"

            '_In love_,' he thought to himself. "It feels great here. It's as if I'm starting a new life. This is a great school…"

            '_There she is!_' His eyes spotted the girl walking beside another. He restrained himself from walking away, even if his heart had to leave him.

            "Who are you staring at?"

"What? Oh, I was um… just wondering who that girl was… she was um… acting quite like a fool in class today…"

            "Oh, that little bitch?" 

            Bit cringed at her words. "The red headed girl…"

            "That's Leena Toros. She's a real hothead and she thinks she's so pretty and irresistible. She's very popular, almost all the guys in the school like her. Especially one, a VERY rich one named Harry Champ."

            Bit was pretty sure that she was trying to discourage him. She seemed to exaggerate about the guy named Harry Champ. '_No one could be that rich… could he_?'

            "He says he's 'a man destined to be king' way to much. But he is a descendant of a royal family. He buys her at least one gift before the school day ends to Leena's amusement."

            He searched for her, but only the other girl with the crimson hair was walking. "Who's that other girl?"

            Cris seemed pretty annoyed that he was asking about other girls. "That's Naomi Fluegel. She's pretty popular too. I honestly think she's a lot cooler than Leena. She isn't as temperamental and has a better personality. But I still think they're both conceited and abuse they're popularity."

            "Oh well thanks. I really should get going…"

            With that he ran away from Cris, leaving her extremely insulted.

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

             Bit ran around the campus blindly searching for Leena. He ran into what looked like a freshman.

            "Oh geez. You okay?"

            "Yeah, sorry about that."

            "No it was my fault. I'm new here. My name's Bit Cloud. What's yours?"

            "Jaime Hemeros. So you're new here? Is that why you were running around?"

            "Actually I was looking for a student named Leena Toros."

            "Oh I don't know where she went. Sorry."

            "I really shouldn't have asked you. You really wouldn't know would you?"

            "That's ok. I would be glad to help if I could. Well I should get going. Nice meeting you Bit!"

            Bit decided to actually get to know more people better. Maybe he'll just see who Harry Champ really is…

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

            Leena was walking to her locker. She opened it and took out her backpack and books. She was relieved to see that Harry didn't leave her a present for once. Even when he's out sick he somehow manages to get a present to her. She shut her locker and started walking. As she was walking she saw Bit, but before she could even shout out his name…

            "LEENA!" Harry had appeared out of nowhere, blocking her path.

            "Oh, hello Harry," she said disappointedly. "What are you doing here?"

            "Why, you didn't think I forgot to give you your gift now did you?"

            "You know, you really don't have to do this." She rolled her eyes considering she said that every time for the past four years, and yet he still failed to listen.

            "Oh but I want to! Really Leena! I love you so much!"

            Leena edged away from him, but he still came closer. "_Come on, a distraction, a loud noise! ANYTHING!_' 

            "Hey Leena!"

            They both turned around, and as Leena smiled in relief, Harry frowned in disappointment. He wondered who he was...

            "Who are you?"

            Leena interrupted. "Hello Bit! It's nice seeing you again! 

            Harry was shocked. '_How can a simple nobody like him get so much more of a pleasant greeting from Leena_?' 

            "Leena has to go now, she'll talk to you later!" Harry grabbed Leena's arm, but she quickly pulled away.

            "No I don't Harry. Besides I enjoy talking to Bit. Maybe you should get to know him better hm?"

            Bit smiled. '_Did she just say that_?'

            "No that's ok. I think I've got enough of Bit." Harry walked away angrily.

            "Thanks."

            "For what?"

            "Interrupting."

            "So I take it you don't like Harry."

            "He's just really annoying and can't take a clue, that's all."

            "Oh."

            "So what are you doing here?"

            "I was just wondering if you were doing anything today. If you weren't, I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out with me. You know, show me around since I'm new here."

            "Sure, why not." 

            They both smiled and started to walk out of school.

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

Naomi continued walking alone. She wondered if Leena really did like Bit. She really was spazzing out before. She ended up too deep within her thoughts for she walked straight into a student.

            "Oh geez, I'm sorry. I should watch where I'm going." She looked down in embarrassment. 

            "That's right you should."

            Naomi looked up and saw Leena's brother, Leon Toros.

            "Oh, hey Leon!" She looked behind him. "Hey Brad!"

            "Hey Naomi! Next time wait for me will you Leon?"

            "Not my fault you HAD to get your money back today."

            "Hey I want my money back on time."

            "So anyways, how's it going?" She had to interrupt before they would babble on.

            "Nothing. Hey I heard from Leena that there's a new student in your class."

            "I didn't think Leena kept in such close contact with her brother. But yes we do."

            "So is he different or a typical new student," asked Brad. 

            "Quite different. His name is Bit Cloud. Leena seems pretty anxious to meet him."

            "Really?"

            Naomi had just realized what she just said. She had to think of something quick.

            "Well yeah. I told her that even if she hung out with Bit, Harry would think they're dating and leave her alone."

            "Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean, you know how persistent Harry is. He won't stop at anything to get something. If you ask me, I think he would get jealous and stalk her even more."

            Naomi thought Leon was right. Harry did have that personality, and he did have the money to get Leena anything she wanted."

            "Oh no, then I better go. Bye Leon! Bye Brad!"

            She ran as fast as she could. '_I better find Leena quick…_'

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

**Author's Note**: Hope you liked the chapter. This is my first fanfic by myself so don't be too harsh when reviewing please. I'm sorry for the odd format…Once again, I'm sorry if the people are OOC if they are, but I haven't been a Zoids fan for long. By the way, check out the Zoids fanfics by Black Fireball. She will be doing Guardian Force High. If this wasn't my idea, I'm sure she could do a better and funnier job. I'm not much of a humor writer, like she is, but I can write romance, angst, and action. Okay I'm talking too much. DAMMIT! REVIEW, PEOPLE! REVIEW! Uh I mean review please!! o.O


	2. It is all my fault

**Author's Note:** I'm back! Ok this chapter you may think is exaggerated later on, but I couldn't think of anything else that would fit what I wanted there. So please don't flame me! Thanks for all the supportive reviews. They really make me feel happy! I love getting reviews so please do, especially if you want me to keep going with this fic. I hope you enjoy! (Really sorry if the format is messed up again…)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoids… sadly… sniff…

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

            "So what happened with Cris Tasker? Did she finally have the courtesy to let you go Bit?"

            "No I ran away from her."

            Bit loved to hear her laugh. (A/N: I forgot what it sounded like so you know…) It filled the air, it filled the room, it filled his heart.

            Leena had stopped laughing and Bit saw her looking behind him. He followed her gaze and saw Naomi frantically screaming for her.

            "Maybe I should go to her. It must be important if she's screaming like a lunatic."

            Naomi saw Leena coming closer and started to sprint towards her. 

            "LEENA! THIS IS BAD!"

            "What could be so bad?"

            "Okay you know how I said that if you look like you have a boyfriend, Harry would get jealous, back off and leave you alone?"

            "Well yeah, why? I think it's working."

            "It won't! You know how Harry is! He might be jealous, but he won't back off! He'll only try harder and harder to get you!"

            Leena's eyes widened. "Oh no, but what am I supposed to do? I already made it look like Bit is already my boyfriend."

            "Really? When?"

            "When I was at my locker right before leaving school."

            "Oh… can you just not hang out with Bit?"

            "But…" Leena staggered at her words. She wanted to hang out with Bit. Not just hang out, but to be with Bit at every moment.

            "I don't know what you are going to do about it. But I assure you, Harry will stop at nothing to get you all to himself, and Bit out of the picture."

            Leena was left alone as Naomi left her confused and unstable.

            "Something wrong?"

            Leena didn't want to tell Bit. She didn't want him to find out. "Oh, no. Not really."

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

            "Leena, you are late to class again. What's your excuse this time?"

            Leena's science teacher stood above her. He was very strict and severe, but was still a great teacher.

            "I'm sorry, it's Harry again."

            "Him again," sighed Bit.

The teacher's eyes looked between her books to find two boxes of chocolate between them.

"Oh I see, very well then. Please take your seat."

On her way to her seat she smiled at Bit. Bit smiled back and Cris quickly interfered with anything more.

"So Bit, where'd you go yesterday?"

Bit reluctantly answered Cris. "Oh, just into town."

"Alone?"

Bit quickly lied. "Yes, alone."

"Why don't I show you around today?"

"No that's really okay, I have plans today!"

Cris leaned back in her seat in annoyance, as Leena watched in hope.

'_Wow_,' she thought. '_Does he really care so much about me that he refuses to be with any other girl besides me and perhaps Naomi?_' She snapped out of her dreams and entered the reality world. What seemed like eternity passed by, and then she entered her thoughts again. 

'_But she is Cris Tasker. There's nothing really special about her. I don't see him turning down any other girls…_' 

The bell rang, and everybody rapidly left the room.

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

Leena hurriedly rushed through the hallways trying to avoid everybody, even Naomi and Bit. Naomi watched her from the doorway.

"Is there something wrong with Leena?"

Naomi jumped at the voice, but when she turned around she found Bit with a depressed and worried expression on his face.

"So is there something wrong with Leena?"

"No." Naomi started walking away.

Bit followed. "Be honest with me, please. I need to know what's bothering her."

"It's nothing" She increased her speed.

He still trailed her closely. "It's Harry isn't it?"

"Partially."

"Then it's me."

Naomi stopped in her tracks. But before she could say anything Bit already did.

"So it is me."

"No, I never said-"

"You don't have to explain." He slowly started walking away.

"BIT WAIT!"

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

            Leena was so unsure of herself, so confused. She didn't want or need anyone to bother her today, not even to talk to her. She decided to have lunch alone outside. It was fairly nice out. The cool wind softly chilled her face as the air around her gently warmed her body.

She took out a sandwich and was about to take a bite out of it when someone, _something_ called out, "_Why would he love you though? He is already as popular as you are. Bit can have his pick of any girl the same way you can have yours_."

She shook her head, but no matter how many times she tried to snap out of it she couldn't escape her dream.

"_He can love me_." Leena paused. "_It's his choice_."

"_What if you are not his choice? There are still hundreds of girls in the school…_"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Her eyes bolted open, sweat dripping down her forehead. She was relieved to find no one near her.  She could imagine what would have happened if there were though. She was about to take a bite out of her sandwich, but she found that she had lost her appetite. She put the sandwich back into the bag and just sat there. She would forever be haunted by that voice. She just hoped it would never speak to her again.

She heard a rustle in the bushes and a delicate flower gently landed in her lap. It was if it was a sign, but she denied it immediately. She still felt depressed, even more than before. She let the flower float away with the next breeze and calmly moved under a tree where she closed her eyes and thought of the one person she would do anything to be with…

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

Bit was walking steadily through the hallways. Other students continued to push and shove, but he felt nothing at the moment. He didn't care if they pushed him, he didn't care if he was late for class. He only cared about Leena. Was he the reason why she was so depressed? Was he making her suffer rather than making her happy? He was so lost in his thoughts that he bumped straight into one of the last people he wanted to see.

They both dropped their books. Bit stared straight into the eyes of Harry.

"You!" He quickly got up and grabbed Bit by his jacket. "What did you do to Leena? She's been acting very strangely since you got here!"

Bit felt no desire to fight back. A crowd of students started to gather around them.

"I didn't do anything, and even if I did it wouldn't be any of your business."

Harry was enraged. He slammed Bit back to the floor and punched him several times in the side of the face and stomach. He shut his eyes as pain surged though his body. "Listen Ben or Brad or whatever your name is, don't you dare go near Leena at all. You hear me bastard?"

Bit shot up to Harry's surprise and pinned him to the wall. "I hear you just fine bastard. By the way, the name's Bit Cloud. Get it straight."

A path cleared and Bit feared what was walking up it. It was a tall person with brown hair. He stood staring at him and Harry.

"I heard my name Harry. What do you want?"

Bit gazed back and forth from what he guessed was a senior and Harry's shocked expression.

"Get out of here Harry before I get the principal, and everyone clear off before we attract a school administrator if not already."

Everyone obediently listened and walked away as Harry escaped his grasp and ran off. Bit collapsed against the wall onto the floor, half exhausted, half fearing what would come next. The young man's hand was held out. He couldn't talk so he shook his head, which only made his condition worse. He leaned back in confusion.

"Bit! Are you okay?" He kneeled next to him.

Bit couldn't answer. He couldn't think. He just started to drown in a pool of pain. He had to answer though, and as he tried he struggled with his words.

"How-" He clenched his teeth as the pain shot through him again. "How do you now my name?" He was fighting a losing battle now. "Who are you?"

"That's not important. You really shouldn't have asked. You know he's suffering."

It was a different voice, but he recognized it. "J- Jaime?"

"Bit, don't even try to talk. It's only hurting you more. I got Leon Toros to go get the nurse and principal. Harry is definitely going to pay for this."

"Yeah, he's definitely in deep shit now."

"Toros?" Bit barely managed to whisper. Everything in his body was shutting down. Nearly passing out he mouthed, '_Leena…_'

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

Leena opened her eyes in shock. Naomi was shaking her severely. She was about to curse at her, but when she saw her shocked expression on her face her thoughts changed.

"What's wrong N-"

"Bit is really hurt. He just took a beating from Harry. He used up all his strength to fight back."

"That son of a bitch. How dare he fight for nothing, and get Bit hurt in the process. I'll kill that bastard. Take me to him."

"Sure. But just so you know it wasn't for nothing." Naomi saw Leena enter a state of confusion. "It was for you."

"Oh no… no, not about me.  Why me…" She gradually slowed down and finally sank to the ground. Naomi pulled on her wrist but she wouldn't budge.

"You must get to Bit. Get up now."

"No, I can't… I can't see him…"

"Why not, he's your friend isn't he?"

"That's exactly why. He's hurt because of me. Only me…"

"Harry's a real asshole. It's his fault, not yours."

"IT'S ALL MY FREAKING FAULT!" She started to cry. Her head was pounding. Her heart lay dead. "LEAVE ME HERE TO SUFFER! GO SEE THAT BIT IS OKAY!"

Naomi was shocked to see her best friend (A/N: once again PRETEND they're friends) break down and cry like that. It reached deep into her soul. 

"LEENA!"

She continued to cry as Naomi whipped her head around. "Oh no…"

"Don't cry! I'm okay! That stupid Bit will stay away from you for go-"

Naomi's knuckles were covered in crimson. She gaped and screamed at what she had just done. What just happened? Did she really do that?

Harry staggered backwards and fell to the ground, clutching his face as deep red blood poured from his nose and mouth.

Naomi was herself, but for once she wasn't calm and cool. She was enraged. "That's for everything you did Harry Champ. How dare you hurt Leena like that? How dare you hurt Bit… you bastard." Her fists clenched and her nails were digging into her palms. "And you know what else? I don't care if I get suspended or anything like that because now you can feel at least part of the pain Bit and Leena are suffering."

Harry was still bleeding heavily. He panted constantly, but he still heard what she said. "Leena's mine, and will forever be mine. She will be with me someday!"

"Never will she be with you. Especially after this." Naomi walked away, dragging Leena along with her, leaving Harry there to bleed whatever was left in his dead heart.

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

"Please Leena get up! It's really hard for me to drag you, and I'm afraid that I'm getting you some bruises."

"I told you I don't want to see him. All for me…"

Naomi sighed and continued to drag her. She was almost there. Maybe Brad could help her, or Leon. She left her in a quiet area where she wouldn't disrupt any classes. They had started about thirty minutes ago. She ran to get Brad and Leon but no one was there. She walked back to where Leena was, but she was gone. She looked all around but she didn't see her. 

'_Where could she have gone…_'

She realized her hand was still covered in blood, which transformed from crimson to bronze. "Maybe it would be a good idea to wash that off," she muttered.

She was about to enter the girls bathroom when…

"HOLD IT MISS FLUEGEL!"

She halted and whirled around to find a bloody Harry and the principal right next to him. She could only say one word to herself…

"Shit…"

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked this chapter. Now that you've read, REVIEW DAMMIT! *cough* Er… I mean please review! *mumbles* I gotta fix that sudden outbreak… *looks up at people staring at me* *cough* Um… just ignore it… yeah…


	3. Am I alone now?

**Author's Note:** I'm back with a brand new chapter! Not as much violence as last time. I just didn't think it was really normal to have so much violence occur at that age. I would just like to thank all my reviewers. They all left such great reviews, and they really made my day. ^-^ Thanks so much, and please keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoids, or anything related to that… though I would like to…

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

            Bit woke in an unfamiliar place. He tried to get up but his limbs wouldn't move. He finally gave up and collapsed back on the bed. He sighed deeply and looked at the clock next to him. It struck five o' clock, and he sighed again. He heard footsteps in the corridor. Then the door opened. He tried again to lift his head, but he failed to do so again. "Who is that," he asked.

            "It's me."

            Bit recognized the voice and the person came over. She looked right above him and he stared directly at her as eyes. They were beautiful, yet he hated to see them worry. He hated to see tears drip down those lovely eyes. He knew they were for him, and that they were probably tears of sadness.

            "Leena? Where am I?"

            "The hospital. Bit, I have a question?"

            "Sure."

"You didn't get into that fight just- well… just about me did you?"

Bit stomach turned again. He didn't want to answer that. What would she say when she told her the answer? Would she hate him for it, or love him for it?

"Bit, please answer me."

The desperation in her eyes led him to answer. Only she could do that. She meant so much to him. "Yes, the fight was about you. He told me that I was the cause of you acting so strangely. He told me to stay away from you. I could never live with that."

"I'm really going to kill that son of a bitch. I swear I'm going to wring his neck the next time he even comes near me. But Harry is such a pushover. Why didn't you fight back until the last second?"

"Because I felt no desire to fight back. You may be worth fighting for, but I know that I won't get anywhere from fighting with such an idiotic guy. But later he told me to stay away from you. Like I said, I could never do that. It's against my will."

Bit eyes widened to find Leena hugging him. He finally took it in and smiled. He exhaled as Leena hugged him tighter. She finally released him.

"Thank you so much Bit. I- well, I wouldn't be able to live without you too." As she smiled, his heart grew stronger and he was beginning to live his dream. But then a thought popped into his head, erasing the dream for now.

"Leena, what ever happened to everybody? Who were the people who helped me? Leena, what happened to them?"

"Bit, who are you talking about?"

"There was this guy. I think he was a senior. He was tall, and had brown hair. He's the one that got Harry and the crowd to leave. Then when I sank to the ground I think I heard Jaime. He's a freshman I met one day. But I'm not sure if it was him. They were too worried about me to answer I guess. Then he mentioned your brother I think. Leon Toros? Is that him?"

"Yes, Leon is my brother, and I think that senior is a guy named Brad Hunter. He's more of Naomi's friend than mine, but I still hang out with them. As for Jaime, I have no clue that he is. "

"He's really nice. I'll introduce him to you one day. Anyways, thank your brother and Brad for me please?"

"Sure. I would be happy to. I should better get going. I'll visit you soon." She bent over and kissed him on the cheek. As she walked out blushing and smiling, Bit knew that his dreams were no longer dreams, but his real life.

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

'_Great,_' Naomi thought. '_It's already six o' clock and I'm still not out of school._'

She sighed deeply, and waited. Luckily no one expected her home. She sighed again knowing that Harry's parents would be willing to pay anything to get Harry out of trouble. Suddenly a girl burst through the door.

"HARRY! HARRY WHERE ARE YOU?"

Harry appeared behind her. "Marry, I'm right-" (A/N: I'm not sure if its Mary or Marry so I'm just going to go with Marry because it's spelled the same way as Harry.)

She threw her arms around him. "Oh Harry thank goodness you are okay! Has that stupid Leena been bothering you again? Is that what this is about?"

Naomi's fists tightened, but she stayed sitting in her chair facing the opposite way.

"Stop calling Leena that. She's not stupid."

"Oh yes she is. Don't argue with you big sister Harry!" She pinched his cheek.

"Stop it!" He pulled away. 

Naomi, although turned around, knew what was going on and impulsively laughed. Both heads turned to her and she suddenly realized what she had done. 

"Who are you?" Her face was seemed angry but was definitely confused.

"Naomi!" Harry hid behind her sister.

"You are scared of that little girl Harry? You are more pathetic than I thought."

Naomi would have laughed, but in this case she didn't. She only got up out of her seat and faced Marry.

"I'm Naomi Fluegel, and I'm not a little girl."

"You are a little girl, and if not that then a piece of common rubbish."

Naomi now pushed her into the wall. "I'm not common rubbish. Take it back you annoying bitch."

Marry handled it surprisingly well to Naomi's surprise and Harry's embarrassment. She just lightly pushed Naomi away and patted her head, which left Naomi bewildered.

"Marry, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Oh be quiet Harry. You poor girl, such a pity." She patted her head again.

This time Naomi grabbed her wrist and dug her nails into it to get a better grip. She pulled her closer.

"Listen you annoying bitch. I'm not poor, and I don't take anyone else's pity. I may not be as rich and 'classy' as you but at least I'm not a spoiled little whore who goes around patting everyone's freaking head and pities every person she sees." Naomi let go, pushing her to the ground. She fell backwards, and slammed her head on the wall.

Marry was outraged. She got up and brushed the dirt off her "That is it! I can no longer handle such unrefined actions! Harry! I do not know how you can stand going to school with her! I am calling Benjamin and Sebastian to bring up the limousine. Tell mother and father that I'm there, and to go straight to it. I want to go home now. This place of waste is making me sick!"

Naomi watched as she picked up her hat and marched out the door. She threw her eyes at Harry who shrieked and ran out into the hall. As she sat back in her chair the principal walked back in to his office.

"Harry, get in here now!"

Harry walked in sheepishly trying to stay away from Naomi apparently.

The principal cleared his throat. "What you did, both of you, was a very idiotic thing. Every violation of the school rules always results in a penalty. However, fighting is punished severely."

Naomi inhaled sharply. She refused to panic, however. She was prepared to take her punishment. She wasn't going to run away from it like a sissy. She glanced at Harry and expected to see him going crazy, but instead he was calm. 

'_How is he not panicking? Wait a second…_'

Her eyes widened and she realized what had been going on. Harry had a slight smug smirk on his face. 

'_He got out of it! That's why his meeting with Harry's parents took so long. Oh shit, I am in such deep shit!_'

"Harry, due to your parents' generous donation…"

Naomi rolled her eyes. '_Yeah… generous donation…_'

"… You are being relieved of your punishment. I hope we do not run into this problem again Mr. Champ. You are free to leave now."

'_Here it comes…_'

"As for you Miss Fluegel, I am very surprised at your actions. You are hereby suspended from New Century Zero High School. You are no longer permitted to come within contact of school grounds for a period of one week. You are now given permission to leave."

Naomi stood up abruptly nearly knocking over the chair. "I'm sure that if I gave you a 'generous donation' you wouldn't be bitching at me. You are definitely corrupt, and I'm sure the board of education will be happy to hear that. I'll see to it that you are removed from your position of principal of New Century Zero High School! As for your freaking suspension, I'll take the freaking thing." 

She left the room leaving the principal quite regretful for his actions.

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

            Leena tried to call Naomi once more. She sighed as no one picked up again. She finally decided to try once more. Then she would hang up and do something else. The phone rang, but still no one answered. She sighed, hung up, and fell back on her bed.

            '_Naomi still isn't home yet. Maybe I shouldn't have ditched her before. Some friend I am…' She closed her eyes. 'I hope Bit gets better. He really was fighting Harry just for me. I hope both of them don't get in trouble. I couldn't live with the fact that they got in trouble because of me. They are such great friends…'_

            She closed her eyes, which wasn't such a good thing…

            '_So you really think Bit likes you?_'

            Leena was shocked to hear the same voice laugh.

            '_I don't think he likes me, I know he does!_'

            The voice laughed again.

            '_My, aren't we stubborn. Face the facts Leena. He doesn't love you. How do you know he isn't just using you? How do you know that he doesn't love some other girl…_'

            '_Shut the hell up! I know he loves me! You're wrong! You're wrong!_'

            '_Stubbornness will get you nowhere Leena! But I'll tell you one thing. Just keep your eyes open. You will be surprised at what happens._'

            Leena woke with a startle. The voice had left, leaving her body to feel as if it had been stabbed with icicles. It said something would happen, but what?

            She jumped at hearing the phone ring. She picked it up.

            '_I hate you Leena._'

            "WHAT?"

            "I just said 'Hi Leena', calm down would you?"

            "Naomi?"

            "Yes…"

            "I'm sorry. I've just been so worried about you and Bit. I've tried calling you for the past hour or so, and no one picked up. Where were you?"

            "At school. The freaking principal suspended me, and decided to let Harry off because his family gave him a." Her voice became a mocking tone. "Generous donation."

            Leena's eyes widened. "That son of a bitch!"

            "Yeah, I know. So I'm suspended for a week, but I guess it was worth its full value."

            "Full value?"

            "Well, I got revenge I suppose, and I got to punch him! Maybe it won't be such a bad week after all."

            "But I'll be so lonely. With you gone and… Bit took some really bad hits. I wish he fought back earlier. So now he'll probably have to stay there for a little while."

            "Don't worry. I'll call you every day, I promise, and you can always visit Bit."

            "You're right. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

            "Okay, night"

            "Night."

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

            Bit sighed and fell back into his bed. The only thing he could think of since she left… was Leena. She wasn't angry with him. She even kissed him. She smiled and he smiled back. His dreams… were they really coming true? Were they really becoming his life? What if Leena really loved him? 

            That thought brought his dreams to a halt for now. What if Leena didn't love him? There was no real proof. Those actions may just have been from her friendly self. His thoughts threw themselves back and forth in his mind, causing him to get very confused. 

            "Bit Cloud, you have a visitor."

            Bit looked at the clock. "I wonder who would visit me at nine…"

            His thoughts were interrupted when a girl burst through the door. "BIT!"

            "Oh great…"

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review please! It really encourages me to keep writing! Thanks for reading!


	4. Time is ticking too slowly

**Author's Note:** I'm back! Sorry I left you hanging there! Now that things are calming down a bit, it may not be as interesting but hey! You may like it! Please like it… OK anyways… Please review! Not just mine but Blackie's too! As you may know, Black Fireball is the author of Guardian Force High. Trust me, when it comes to humor Blackie knows what she is doing. So read her fics and REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoids or anything related to Zoids. I don't even own a model yet so… you know… sniff…

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

            "Um… hello Cris…"

            "HI BIT! DID HARRY REALLY HURT YOU? ARE YOU OKAY?"

            "Cris this is a hospital, keep it down!"

            "Oh, I'm so sorry! So are you okay?"

            "Yes I'm fine. I…"

            His eyes widened. She had thrown herself on top of him, and was giving him a hug. He could not move for she was hugging him very tightly. He couldn't stand it any longer. He hoped for a distraction, but nothing would come. Cris didn't seem to notice that he was practically begging to be let go. She finally released him, and he breathed deeply.

            "I hope you feel better Bit!" She skipped out of his room.

            Bit sighed in relief but…

            "I'll be back everyday to visit you!"

            He inhaled sharply, and fell back in his bed in exhaust.

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

            Leena walked alone to her locker. She missed having Bit around, and Naomi always by her side. First period was just too boring without them. She never would have realized how they made her life in high school so much better until now. She approached her locker and put her books back. She took out her lunch and shut her locker, but when she closed it…

            "LEENA!"

            She practically choked when she inhaled so sharply. "Harry? What are you doing here?" Her eyes were opened wide.

            "Why wouldn't I be here? Besides I need to give you your gift!"

            "You are supposed to be suspended! You punched Bit several times! Naomi is suspended just because of you! So why aren't you suspended too?" She pointed her finger at him violently, and her hand was shaking. She backed away from him.

            "Leena, what's wrong?" He grabbed her wrist.

            "Get away from me! Don't you dare try and come near me again!" She pulled away from him immediately. Her eyes were wide with hate and anger.

            "But… But Leena I…"

            "I said get away from me!"

            She ran off leaving Harry behind to watch in emotional pain.

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

            She sat on the floor in a quiet hallway. It wasn't as commonly used as the other ones. She wished Naomi and Bit were here now more than anything, and it wasn't like she could go to her brother about this. Sometimes friends were easier to talk to than family. She sighed deeply and leaned back on the wall. She needed to think now, and clear her mind. She didn't need this business in her head during the day. It would only kill her mind.

            "Leena? What are you doing here?"

            She looked up. "What? Who are you?"

            "I'm Jaime Hemeros."

            "I know you… I think."

            "Bit may have mentioned me in his conversations."

            Leena realized that he was the one Bit was talking about. "Now I remember. So what are you doing here? Not many people come down this hall."

            "I saw you run off when Harry confronted you. I've been looking for you for a while. I doubt Bit would just let you go somewhere, especially when you are upset. I wouldn't want to go tell him that you weren't okay. So do you want to go back to lunch yet?"

            Leena nodded. She got up, picked up her lunch and left with Jaime.

            '_Did he ask Jaime to look after me? Well there's no way in hell I'm asking. I don't need any suspicions that I like Bit. So I guess that's something I'll never know…_'

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

            Naomi sulked at home. She never knew being home all day alone could be so boring. She wondered if she would last for the rest of the week.

            'Ugh, it's only one and I'm dying of boredom…'

            She sighed deeply, taking in her thoughts as she did. What was she going to do about that principal? How would she replace him? Anything she said would just be followed by a denial from him and the Champ family along with a big 'donation' to the 'school funds'. She sighed once again, but a thought came into her head.

            "I know what I'll do! I'll go visit Bit! How stupid of me not to have thought of that earlier." She rolled her eyes as she picked up her jacket and left the house.

            She continued walking for there was no reason to run. It was a nice day out, and this week she had all the time in the world. The hospital wasn't that far from her home anyways. The cool breeze gently swayed her lovely hair. She smiled a little to herself. When she gets back into school, everything would be the same. Her popularity would still be at the high level it is, maybe even higher. Nearly everyone, probably everyone actually, wanted to see Harry's ass get kicked, and who better to do it than the girl known for how skilled and strong she is. Harry would probably stay away from her, and of so… then Leena too. She paused. But then again, she didn't want to act like a bodyguard to Leena. 

            She reached the hospital sooner than she expected. She entered through the glass doors and went up to the information desks.

            "I'm here to see a boy named Bit Cloud."

            The woman looked up from what she was doing. She took a clipboard from side and flipped through the pages. She looked back up at Naomi.

            "Dear, what is your name?"

            "Naomi Fluegel."

            She looked down at her clipboard again. "Okay dear, you may enter. Bit Cloud is on the second floor, Room 216. If you take the elevator up, when you come out it should be to your left."

            "Um… thank you…" Naomi walked away to the elevator. She wondered what that was about. She pressed the button to the second floor, and waited for the doors to reopen. As they did, she quietly walked out and turned left as the woman said. She knocked on the door said. When she heard no answer, she let herself in. She opened the door little by little, until there was just an opening for her to slide through. She shut the door behind her, and walked over to where Bit was sleeping. She stood next to him and peered down at him. Then she slowly sat down next to him.

            "Who is that?"

            Naomi jumped slightly. "You're awake?"

            Bit turned his head and opened an eye. "Naomi?"

            "Yeah, it's me. Thought I'd visit you, since I haven't done so yet. By the way, what was with that lady asking me who I was?"

            "Oh, heh… I gave the nurse a list of people I don't want to see, to give to the people at the front desk. If those people happen to come and try to visit me, I instructed them to tell them that I was sleeping, or too sick for them to come in."

            "What people may these be?"

            "Oh, you know… people like… Cris Tasker and Harry Champ."

            "Naomi laughed. "I guess you do have a point there, but Harry wouldn't come visit you."

            "Yeah, but he might try something else." Bit threw his eyes on the clock. "It's only one. School isn't over yet. What are you doing here?"

            Naomi sighed. "I got suspended. I don't really mind it except for the endless boredom."

            "Did Harry get suspended?"

            Naomi sighed once again. "No. No he did not. That bastard's family bought his way out."

            "Sorry to hear t-" Bit paused. "Wait… so he's still in school?"

            "Supposedly, yes."

            "Wait... so are you saying that Leena is in school without you or me there, but Harry still is?"

              
            "Yes, Bit what are y-" Naomi stopped in her words. She understood. Leena was sure to get stalked by Harry, and no one was there to help her out. "Oh no! Bit! What are we going to do?" She began to shake Bit by the shoulders, forgetting that he was hurt.

            "Naomi stop!" He grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her back. "When my friend Jaime visited me, I asked him to look out for Leena. Not to guard her, but to just make sure she's okay."

            "Well okay then. Maybe I should ask Brad to watch over her too…"

            "No, don't. I don't want her to feel stalked or watched. She gets enough of that from Harry." He yawned.

            Naomi noticed it. "I better get going." She got up and walked toward the door, opening it. "Get some rest, and please get better." She walked out the door quickly.

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

            The bell rang, and hundreds of students rushed out various doors of the schools.

            '_Good thing, class is over. It's been such a slow day…_'

            Leena fought her way through the crowd. She wanted to get home as fast as possible. She squeezed between crowds that were going too slow for her. She escaped from the crowds and ran into the fresh air. The cool wind brushed her hair gently against her face. It felt so great. She wondered if anything could give her such a luxurious pleasure. She ran home. The wind exhaled against her face creating a wonderful sensation, which was exactly what she needed. Soon enough, she reached her home. 

            She smiled, a very rare action for the day. She just needed to think positive that's all.  She would do what she needed to do, then she would visit Naomi and Bit. Easy as that…

            "Leena, next time… please don't run…"

            Leena whirled around, but it was only Leon. "Hi Leon! She went over and hugged her brother.

            "Are you feeling well?"

            "Yes, why do you ask?"

            "Well you kept running off today whenever someone approached you, and someone said you got really depressed this morning and ran off crying."

            "Oh, it's nothing. I just… remembered a bad past! That's all…"

            "You don't need to see dad do you? Maybe he can help. He is after all a psychologist."

            "You know what Leon?"

            "What?"

            "I don't even see how dad ever became a doctor of any sort. All he does is play with models when he's not working…"

            "Leon laughed and pushed his sister into the house with him.

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked it. Not as interesting in my opinion but eh… Don't forget to review, and don't forget to read and review Guardian Force High!

Jade: Hey Blackie! I'm not a poopy head! And Kenshin's mine! *glomps Kenshin* He's my number one bishie! ^-^ NO! DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME! TALK TO ME! I'M NOT FREAKY! NOOO! -_-


	5. Encounters

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry about making you wait so long! *laughs nervously* Well now school and finals are over, so we'll probably be able to update faster. ^-^ Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the nice comments! I was reading them while writing this chapter. ^-^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoids… sadly… it would be great if I did though! ^-^

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

            Bit leaned back into his bed. He knew that his wishes would not do anything for Leena. He knew that she would remain depressed and that Harry would stalk her until the day he died. No one could do anything about it. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard someone down the hall. 

            "NO! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

            "Miss! Miss! Please stop! Miss! He is sleeping!

            "NO! I DON'T CARE!"

            Bit heard quick but heavy footsteps approaching him faster and faster. He tried to look like he was asleep like the hospital staff said. He knew exactly who it was. It couldn't be anyone else. He laid still and shut his eyes tightly, but still relaxed them.

            Cris Tasker burst the door open, probably waking up everyone who really was sleeping in the hospital. To Bit's surprise, she pounced on him and was trying to give him a hug bust instead was choking him.

            "BIT! BIT! ARE YOU OKAY? THOSE NASTY LADIES OUT IN FRONT WOULDN'T LET ME SEE YOU! THEY SAID YOU WERE SLEEPING! THEY ARE SUCH LIARS!"

            Bit shoved her off and she fell on the ground. "I WAS sleeping, but you woke me up. If you cared you would leave me be."

            Cris looked up, shock covered her face. "But… I… just wanted to see you."

            "You have so little consideration as to barge into this hospital, but to wake me and the rest of the hospital up? What is wrong with you?"

            "I… I… I just like you a lot…"

            "Well now that I've seen you act like this, I don't think I want to like you back!" Bit didn't even know what he was doing. It was as if something had taken over his body. He couldn't think for himself. He was just randomly spitting out words at Cris.

            She stood up and brushed herself up. She went up to Bit and grabbed his chin. She looked straight into his eyes. "Oh I get it. You just don't like me because of that bitch Leena Toros. Well fine. Be that way!" She released his chin and stomped out of the room, mumbling something inaudible to Bit. She paused in the doorway. "At least I have the consideration to visit you. Exactly how many times has Leena visited you hm? Ever stop to think what she might be doing when you aren't there?" She gave an evil smirk and shut the door behind her.

            "SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" He threw the TV remote at the door. Bit suddenly came to his senses. "What the hell did I just do? I didn't mean to upset her. She was… crying. That's not like me. Why did I just call her a bitch? She isn't that bad. It's just that I don't like her the same way she likes me. Okay now I'm talking to myself. This isn't good"

            A woman walked through the door. "Mr. Cloud, are you alright?"

            "Yes, I am okay, thank you."

            She politely bowed her head and backed out closing the door as she left. 

            Bit realized what Cris said before she left. Leena only visited him once, and that was the day of the incident. Maybe she was having fun without him. He shook the thought away, even though he would rather see her laugh and smile rather than sulk around crying.

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

            Jaime was walking home slowly when he saw the very popular Backdraft Group. (A/N: No they are not bullies, and while we're at it, let's just get rid of high school stereotypes.) They were gathered together in a group, just simply talking. They were like a small, undeveloped cult. There were several branches of the group, this one being one of the few most well known. Some of the branches don't even do anything. Nearly everyone knew their names. Jaime continued walking, luckily not bringing attention to himself. As he walked past them, he noticed that there was a girl with them, which is quite strange since he had only seen boys become part of the group.

            "You guys are such morons. No wonder you idiots failed!" The blue-haired girl whacked the boys in the side of the head with one swift blow from her hand. 

            "But Pierce, it wasn't our fault!"

            "Shut up! I expect more from you! I planned out all these different outlines for you to study from, and you waste them? If that was more than a school test, you would have been expelled, disgraced, and your life and future would be over like that!" She snapped her fingers. "You guys better improve, and don't forget about the competition coming up. That's the only reason why I'm helping you. I don't want you guys to cheat and disgrace our school."

            Jaime continued walking and turned the corner. _'Pierce… where have I heard that name before? No it couldn't be. Was it really the same girl?_

            "Okay! We'll try harder next time. Besides, we're not the ones who don't want to win…"

            "Cheating is not winning, and I suggest that you don't criticize me. Without me, you know you would fail."

            She walked away turning the corner as Jaime did. As she walked past him she glanced at him and continued walking.

            They shouted after her. "It's our way of winning! Isn't that really why you joined us? Because you know that we can win? I guess in your view, you can win either way!"

            Pierce paused for a few seconds and continued to walk.

            Jaime continued home… thinking. _'Pierce… a part of the Backdraft? Student Council President Pierce? It has to be… "Cheating is not winning." One of her most famous quotes in her speeches.' _"What is she doing with the Backdraft Group?"

            He said that so loud that the few people around him turned their heads towards him. He laughed nervously and walked on.

            He eventually approached his house. He turned his key and entered. He wondered kind of competition it was. It obviously had to do with school. Pierce had to be putting them up for something. He shrugged and went up to his room.

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

            "Finally done."

            Leena shut her book and threw her pen down. She walked to her bed and collapsed on it.  Her hand went up to her face and brushed strands of her red hair out of her eyes. She stared up at the ceiling then closed her eyes.

            "Leena! Come outside!"

            Her eyes shot open. She walked to her window and opened it. "Naomi?"

            "Yeah! Come on! We haven't seen each other all day!"

            Leena jumped down the stairs, which was quite dangerous since she nearly missed the fourth step of each leap every time. She swung open the door and greeted Naomi with a big hello. She suddenly became extremely hyper and together they continued to walk down the street.

            "Well what do you want to do?"

            Naomi shrugged and stared straight ahead. As they were walking, she suddenly stopped. Her eyes were still cool, but yet they had a strange and unknown feeling reflecting off of them.

            Leena stopped when she did, a bit confused. She noticed that her expression had changed drastically. "Something wrong Naomi?"

            Naomi shook her head and smiled. "No of course not." She laughed nervously. "I know what we could do! Let's go visit Bit!"

            Leena smiled. "Sure!"

            They continued to run, only to stop once at one of the intersections. They both were laughing hard, and were not paying attention to their surroundings. Suddenly Leena was thrown backwards. Immediately, Naomi moved to the side. Harry flew forward, obviously attempting to punch Naomi. Naomi grabbed the back of his coat and threw him on the sidewalk. She kicked him in the ribs and stepped on his right hand.

            "What the hell do you think you're doing you freaking retard?"

            Harry tried to breathe. He responded, "Getting revenge for what you did."

            Naomi put more pressure on his hand. He clenched his teeth. "If anyone deserves to seek revenge, it's me. At least you're still in school, and part of your future isn't ruined. I'm not permitted to do a lot of stuff I could have done before."

            "Naomi Fluegel, you are the most annoying bitch I've ever met!"

            Naomi picked him up by the front of his shirt. She whispered, "Good." Then she let him fall on the sidewalk again. She motioned for Leena to hurry up, and together they ran to the hospital, while Harry sat and screamed after them.

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

            "Bit Cloud, you have visitors."

            Bit sighed. He was still regretful for what he had done a couple of hours ago. "Thank you. Please let them in." He felt better when he saw who it was. "Hey Naomi. Hey Leena." He smiled at her. It proved that what Cris said wasn't true.

            "Hi Bit!" Leena ran over and hugged him. He gladly hugged back. They finally let go after a few moments. "So when do you get out of here?"

            "Very soon. I think a few more days."

            "That's good to hear."

            They suddenly remembered that Naomi was still there, and they both smiled at her. Naomi took the hint. She smirked and told them that she would be right back. She stepped out into the hall, and leaned against the wall, simply staring at the ceiling.

            "So how is he?"

            Naomi was a bit startled, but she did not show it. "Her gaze shifted to the person standing there. She smiled. "Hello Brad. He's okay. He's with Leena right now, so I would just leave them alone. 

            "Okay then. So how are you?"

            "I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

            "Well I saw Harry on the sidewalk and I'm pretty sure that the people running were you and Leena."

            She laughed. You got that right! He deserved it anyways. That son of a bitch deserved it!

            They were still laughing when Leena came out. 

            "What's so funny? Oh hi Brad! You guys can come in if you want."

            "Thanks Leena." They all walked in. 

            "Bit, this is Brad Hunter. I think this was the guy you were talking about."

            "Nice to meet you Brad. By the way, thanks for ending that fight. I had no more energy left to fight. I owe you a lot."

            "Don't worry about it. I do what I can. Besides, everyone thinks Harry is annoying. So if you feel all guilty, then think that I didn't do it just for you."

            They continued to talk for a little less than an hour, then bid farewell to each other and left.

~*~*~=+@+=~*~*~

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it! Okay, I admit that I had writer's block towards the end. ^-^;; Don't forget to review both of the high school fics! Remember that this is a partner fic! So read Blackie's (Black Fireball's) fic, Guardian Force High!


End file.
